


That is Me, Dean...

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Castiel, M/M, Mild Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will is investigating a case involving the death of people once they are done confessing their sins. Dean then finds out what made Cas such a promising angle in the Garrison of Heaven...and its adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is Me, Dean...

It was the second week of Lent. That horrible forty days where you gave up something to make yourself better. Dean and Sam never thought of it. They only knew the important Christian holidays. Christmas was on that list and the Winchester only knew it was nearing Easter when the holiday candy came out. 

But the Winchester's knew when Easter was getting closer when a string of murders appeared in Maine. 

"The second week of Easter is all about Repentance, Dean." Sam said when he was getting his guns and badges in order. Cas and Gabriel were in heaven trying to get things back in order after the Apocalypse. All of Heaven knew that Gabriel was alive the moment that he bonded with the younger Winchester, and Cas had his Grace fully restored when he completed the bond with the older Winchester.

Right now, Gabriel and Castiel were working to get a new order in Heaven. One where an angel would have to go down to Earth and observe humanity as a whole. Be the angels that the humans thought they were, beings of love and all that.

So the Winchesters were working this case like the old days.

"Got your Jesus outfit?" Dean asked when he walked of the bathroom. "Hate this thing." He muttered, pulling at the white collar of the priest outfit. 

"Your not the only one." Sam grudgingly replied when he snapped the white collar on his neck. 

The 'priests' walked to the door and when they opened it they saw their mates.

*

Heaven was a pain in the ass. It always has been, and always will be. Raphael was being a little douche since the Apocalypse ended with his older siblings in the cage. Gabriel and his older brother had a serious talk. Archangel of Judgement versus the Archangel of Healing. But Raphael was becoming more of an executioner of humans and angels rather than a healer of both.

But, after many angry arguments, Gabriel managed to convince his older sibling not to rebel and start a new order. Castiel was there the entire time, breaking up arguments that he thought would result in bloodshed. It was all very chaotic, a Seraph getting between two pissed Archangels, but Gabriel loved his little brother, so no harm came to Castiel.

It was all very political, old views verses new views. Problem was, immortals are very stubborn and involved in the old ways. Only angels like Castiel, and there were very few of those, agreed to the new order.

In the end, the new regime of heaven came down to Raphael and Gabriel.

And Angel blades were shed when Raphael threatened to kill Sam Winchester. 

 _"The Lucifer Vessel is distracting you. He will be taken care of."_ Raphael exclaimed to the entire Garrison of Heaven. Gabriel flared his wings and Grace. Manifesting his Archangel blade.

Raphael did the same. 

And that is when Cas exploded his Grace across the vastness of Heaven. That was the second time that he did that. And it was more chaotic than the first time. Cas knew how to use his Grace and direct it now. 

Cas used a beam of his Grace to shove between the two angels and around Heaven itself. Stardust settled and Cas had his midnight wings arched in defiance.

"Enough. This war is over. No mate of any angel shall be challenged. Gabriel and I are going to return to our mates on Earth. Use this time to clear your heads Raphael." Castiel sneered.

"Dare you threaten me, Castiel?" Raphael spoke in Enochian. "Remember I am your superior and I am hundreds of times more powerful than you." Gabriel was about to say something but then Castiel said,

"And I was the one that trapped you in holy fire during the beginning of the Apocalypse. I let you go then, threaten _my_ mate, _my_ brother or Sam Winchester, and I will not be so merciful." Blue eyes gazed into the brown ones of his older brother. Cas looked to Gabriel and said diplomatically, "For now, we are done."

Gabriel always had respect for the little angel known as Castiel. He did blow up half of Heaven at one point in time, but damn, that was Castiel, Angel of the fucking Lord. 

Cas and Gabriel landed next to the Impala and waited for their mates to emerge from the motel. 

"Holy shit, Cas." Gabriel leaned against the hood of the Impala and produced a lollipop to suck on.

"He is truly infuriating. The entire situation is infuriating." Cas spat out. He looked up at the clouds.

"That is not where Heaven is." Gabriel said looking up.

"I know. Just the humans find fascination in everything. Dean once explained to me that children often look to the clouds and try to see what they look like." Gabriel was about to say something, but all of the words left his mind when he saw Sam wearing a priest outfit. 

"Well hello, handsome." 

Cas looked up and saw Dean was wearing a priest outfit. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas found himself in a similar outfit. 

"I thought you two were in Heaven." Dean said eyeing Cas darkly.

"We were." Cas didn't understand what was so sexually appealing to see Dean in this outfit, but it certainly was.

"I think we are  _very_ close to Heaven right now." Gabriel said licking his lips slowly. Sam sighed and said,

"Bunch of people getting murdered after confessing their sins to this one church. Feds don't get priests to talk so we do this." Sam said mentioning to the outfit.

"Never said role-playing was a bad thing, Sammy." Gabriel got into the car with no further words, Cas following.

"Case now, weird priest kink later." Dean said.

"Your one to talk." Sam smirked when Dean flustered in the car. 

A sexually frustrated ten minute car ride later and the four of them were walking up the stairs to Saint Joesph's Catholic Church.

"Old Joe was such a dick. Wanting to ditch Mary." Gabriel muttered looking at the sign.

"Was he that bad?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded while explaining,

"Oh yeah. Dad told me to tell him, 'be not afraid' and all that. I tried, really I did. But then he went on about ditching the girl and I showed him what would happen if he ditched her."

"What did you show him." Sam asked pulling out his EMF reader.

"I can't remember, but that is where you humans get the term 'fear of God' from."

"What about Mary?"

"Had a wicked mouth on her. Out cursed me, but she was a good kid, strong too. Hell of a right hook when she was pissed off. Honestly, I think that is why Dad chose her. She was a fighter." Sam was going to comment but was interrupted by an actual priest.

"Can I help you?" He was an older fellow and Gabriel could see that his soul was pure. He was slightly envious at how this human had faith in something that Gabriel, that the four of them, knew was not there.

"Padre. We are here about the murders." Dean said looking into the church. 

"You are not police officers?" The Father said kindly.

"No. But we are here just to see if anything seems out of place." Sam said with care.

"Well, you are welcome to inspect it. One of the sisters is floating around, if you need someone, find her." He said.

"Where are you headed too?" Cas asked. The older man looked to him and smiled.

"I am going to the hospital to see the younger kids." And he walked off. Dean and Sam looked at the older man as he walked away.

"Seems a little to pure?" Sam nodded to the Father.

"Yeah." Dean replied. 

"His soul was pure." Cas said following the Winchesters. Gabriel sighed, walked into the church and scratched his arms.

"Please tell me you are not going to sneeze." Sam said.

"Think I'm getting hives." Gabriel said with a smirk. Dean ignored the Archangel and looked at the stained glass. 

There was a picture of a baby angel.

"Hey look! It's Cas." Dean said with a smirk. Cas looked down, Gabriel burst out laughing and the Winchesters were confused as ever.

"Dean, that is me." 

"How Cas. Humans don't know about you. No offense." Sam said looking at the stained glass.

"Before I left Heaven." Gabriel started, taking a seat in one of the pews, "A new set of angels were made by Dad, the last set. We are the first angels to take on human mates that have not bared Nephilim. But that is not the point. Cas is one of the youngest angels in the Garrison, but he is the oldest of his generation." Gabriel muttered something to himself before continuing. "Lucifer and Raphael got into a huge argument, Archangel blades and all. Other angels flew away from the fight. I was trying to break up the fight, but Raphael pinned me. Cas, little white wings and all, floated over to me and tried to push off this energy that was pinning me. All of the other angels were trying to get away from the fight, but Castiel was trying to help me.

"Then little Cassy got frustrated that he could not free me and he...well, screamed." All eyes were on Cas, who had his head between his knees. Dean was rubbing his back slowly. "His untrained Grace shattered the plains of Heaven for a moment. Souls were displaced, angels were thrown like rag-dolls and then Lucifer and Raphael were pinned under the same energy I was. Michael was nowhere to be seen. Dad comes back from mixing cells for deer to evolve and he sees everything is in tatters.

"He walked over to me and lifted the weight, I got up and Cas just walked off like nothing happened." Gabriel smiled at the memory.

"I remember it clearly."

"And then he did it today. Oh he was pissed. Now that he can control his Grace, he launched it between Raph and I."

"You were fighting?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked down and muttered,

"Explain after hunt." Dean just looked at Cas and said,

"You went all weapon of mass destruction as a baby." Dean asked when Cas met his eyes. Cas cocked his head.

"Yes." Dean looked at him and said,

"That is so hot." Dean kissed Cas slowly.

"Well. Something tells me you are not priests." A voice said suddenly. Dean and Cas pulled away, (Dean cursing because he blew their cover,) Sam reached for his gun and Gabriel reached for his angel blade. But the voice was from a familiar human.

There standing in the door of the Church was a woman with soft brown eyes, black hair in a pony tail who was very pale. The four hunters relaxed and Cas said,

"Hello Blake Porter." Blake walked over to the four of them and sat in one of the pews. She looked to the baby angel and then to Cas.

"That is bad ass, I must say. But next time, do try to not blow your cover." She got up and walked to the alter, turned left and walked through one of the stone doors. Sighing, Dean said,

"I really thought we just fucked up the entire hunt." 

"Let's get this done, I got a priest kink to exercise." Gabriel said, leering at Sam. Dean looked darkly at Cas and whispered in the angels ear,

"So do I."


End file.
